


Your punishment

by BadFace



Series: Wet Dreams [2]
Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom!Freud, Butt Plugs, M/M, Public Humiliation, Top!Jung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFace/pseuds/BadFace
Summary: Freud had been very disobedient in their last encounter as he refused to get on a position that seemed “Insulting” and “improper” for him. Jung even if he was very patient he could be really good punishing his naughty lover.





	Your punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! i'm gonna make this a series now, i'm still s h o o k about Bret actually reading my fanfic, i will be remembered with this

“Go out? Where?” Freud asked Jung who only gave him a smirk “To have a walk Sigmund, grab a cup of tea, what else? You must be so tired of hearing your patient’s problems” He stood behind him rubbing his shoulders relaxingly “It’ll be fun to have a normal date after so much work” He persuaded him, the other took a few seconds to think about his answer “ Well alright then let’s have a date” He accepted naÏvely. “Oh I’m so glad that you agreed!” Said Jung clasping his hands together “But I want you to do something for me, I don’t think you’ll have a problem with it…..will you?” He stared at him dominantly, the other shook his head, at that point Sigmund wouldn’t be able to say no to what Carl wanted to.

Jung handed him a small opal like piece of plastic with a base on the bottom, Freud’s stomach twisted a little when he saw the object as he knew what it meant “You know where to put this darling~” Jung whispered on his ear seductively, when Freud heard those words, he felt a tingling on his ear, the man bit his lip doubtful, there was nothing he could have done to avoid it and the time after that.

The city was rather crowded despite it being barely the afternoon, the two men walked to the nearest café in their location, they usually went there to chat and drink something whenever they got a little too stressed with their patients. As soon as they took a table inside the local, both gentleman called for for a waitress to take their drink order, luckily there weren’t a lot of people on the cafè so their order wouldn’t take too much time to arrive.

Despite the vibrator up his ass, Freud was actually enjoying the date with Jung. Both chatted joyfully and shared a few laugh in their conversation, talking about their work or simple things, not to mention how both blushed heartly whenever the other threw some flirting in to the chat, the conversation would always be enjoyable as long as they were with eachother’s company . In short words the date was going really well.

In fact too well.

Their drinks finally arrived and both went right off to drink. Jung stared at Freud over his cup, a look of perversion andd mischief could be seen in his eyes, of course, Freud noticed this and called him out “You’re going to do that all the time?” He asked,rising an eyebrow quite annoyed, that attitude of cockiness or what could be called obnoxious was something Jung had whenever he was onto something.

Jung only cuckled. He reached out to his pocket, it was a small controller, it had 4 buttonson and a keychain. “Sigmund could you please take a look at this, what is it?” He asked inoccently to the shorter male, this one looked up to what Carl was holding, it took him some time to understand what was that device “It’s a controller of course but why would you---“ He immediately froze in his seat as he understood what was the controller for “Jung plase! Not here, not now…”Freud muttered with a mix of embarrasment and fear as he looked around the café, it was getting crowded.

“You decided to disobey me darling~” He grinned sadistically as wandered his thumb around the controller “How about we start with first level? Just that we get a little comfy alright?” He asked with a smug look on his as Freud repeatedly objected and almost begged for him to not do so, it was all worthless as Jung had already press the start button.

Instantly, Sigmund felt the vibrator estimulating his inside in a slow pace. He slightly jumped with surprise from his seat as he almost let out a squeal, that he luckily got to silence. Some costumers turned around to where all the fuzz was going on, making Freud get horribly flustered. His cheeks were pure red while he covered his mouth in case he let out another squeal or a moan by the tempting reaction he was getting.

After a couple of long and tedious minutes, the vibration stopped making him sigh with relief, it hurt him a little but he was way too embarrased to say that he was actually enjoying some part of it. “g-gOD dAmn iT Jung… I fucking…hate you” He covered his face with both hands, hoping that this was all the punishing and that they could leave immediately. He was starting to get somehow excited by the device’s stimulation.

Carl rested his head on the palm of his hand with a shit-eating grin on his face “Aww Sigmund, we are just getting started~” He replied to his partner’s swears, he could do that all day long. Jung pushed the button once again, making it go a little faster and more vibrating. The shorter male bit his lip and narrowed his eyes, trying to get through it without making a big scene, which was what Jung wanted. Under the table, Freud put his legs together as tight as he could, he felt the sudden pression on his lower abdomen and from the waist down to his crotch. 

The vibrator was starting to get unbearable and his attempts to restrain himself from showing how excited and hard he was getting. He had his legs perfectly crossed as he moved them a couple of times, his hands were now placed on his jacket trying to pull it as much as he could to hide his noticeable bulge. The vibrator stopped once more making Freud tense, He quickly stood up shakingly, his legs could almost bear standing up by all that pression on his crotch “That’s it Jung! I think you had enough for today, I am not going to keep this up” He said bravely as he bit his lip, he turned on his heels about to leave, but the taller male had other plans for his cute little Sigmund. 

He stood up “But I have only started to have fun Sigmund~” pressing the button, the vibration went harder once more, this made Freud’s legs shake in excitement as if he was a virginal school girl, he lose balance and fell onto Jung’s chest, he breathed heavily against Jung as he placed his hands on his shoulders, trying to stand up properly. He was on his very limit at the moment “I-I can’t hold it a-anymore Jung” He whimpered quietly, everyone else tried to ignore the whole scene going on. “Relax my little prince… everything will be. Just. Fine” He “soothed” Freud wrapping his arms around him, just before he pushed his knee against his lover’s bulge making him completely lose it.

With terrible pression on his crotch after the contact with Jung’s knee, Freud let out a moan as his legs shook. With fear in his eyes, he looked down at his pants only to see the embarrasing stain of cum in his crotch area, slimy and sticky, his cheeks went pure red as he tried to formulate a sentence or even a word to say that come out as simple babbling. Jung chuckled sadistically, it had all been worth it only to see him humiliated.

“This wouldn’t have happened if you had just got on four the other night” He whispered into his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos if you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
